Serves Them Right
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: "Because," Wally was starting to get impatient. "When girls have sleepovers they stay up all night and tell each other secrets!" Aqualad was confused. "I do not understand. I thought you said that a sleepover is when girls go to sleep at another girls house. Now you're saying that they stay up all night."


**In this fanfic, let's pretend that Barbara's already joined the team. **

…

It was a normal day at the cave. Wally, Aqualad and Conner were on a mission. Robin wasn't there, and the five girls; Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, M'gann and Batgirl were bored. Red Tornado had no missions for them, and told them to amuse themselves, at which they were failing miserably. Then M'gann had an idea.

"Hello Megan!" said M'gann "I know what we can do. We should have a sleepover!"

"Burt where?" Raquel asked.

"We can have it her," said M'gann.

"Bad idea," said Artemis "The boys could come back at any time from their mission, and Robin might pop up. If we're gonna have a sleepover, then it should be somewhere no one can eavesdrop."

"We could go to your house," said Zatanna.

"We can't," said Artemis "Some of my mom's Asian relatives have come over for some weeding, and the house is full of people and wedding presents. What about your house, Raquel?"

"Bad idea," said Rocket "I have two younger brothers, so its best we don't."

Just then Barbara entered the room. "Are you guys having a sleepover?" she asked. M'gann nodded. "We can have it at my house, if you want. My dad's out tonight, but he said I could invite friends over if I wanted to."

"Perfect!" said M'gann.

…

They all arrived at Barbara's house in an hour, since they had to get their stuff, and (in Raquel and Artemis' case) tell their parents that they were spending the night at Batgirl's.

"_I can't wait!_" M'gann thought as she bought snacks with Zatanna. "_My first sleepover!_"

They met Batgirl at the bus stop near her house. "I can't wait to see what your house looks like," said M'gann, excited. "In stories, when girls go their new friend's house, they discover she lives in a really big house with three floors and 30 rooms on each floor!"

Batgirl laughed. "I hate to disappoint you, M'gann, but I live in a two bedroom apartment with my dad," she said.

"I thought you lived with Batman," said Artemis.

"I do, sometimes," said Barbara. "But I permanently live with my dad. I usually go to Batman's on weekends for training. Here we are." Barbara opened the door of her apartment.

M'gann and Zatanna set the snacks they bought on a table, while Raquel and Artemis helped Batgirl set up sleeping bags and stuff for a sleepover. Barbara started doing something on her holographic computer.

"What are you doing?" Raquel asked her.

"Making sure that no one can spy on us,' Barbara replied. "Robin and the other guys might know we're here, and could spy on us. I don't really think they will, but just in case. You don't know the Boy Wonder like I do."

…

Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash came back from their mission. Robin was there, watching TV. Conner and Wally joined him, while Kaldur went to tell Batman about the mission.

After half an hour, Kaldur came back and also watched TV. They soon get bored because there's nothing good to watch. So wally says: "Where are the girls?"

"Dunno," said Robin. "But we can find out." He hacked security cameras and soon found what he needed. "they're at Batgirl's for a sleepover," Robin told them.

"I thought Batgirl lived at the Batcave," said Kaldur, echoing Artemis.

"Sweet!" said Wally "We're going to the Batcave to spy on the girls' sleepover!"

"Not so fast," said Robin "Batgirl doesn't live at the Batcave, she lives with her dad. She only comes to stay sometimes for training." Wally looked disappointed. "But we will spy on them." Wally's face lit up.

"I do not understand what you mean by sleepover," said Kaldur.

"Its when girls go and stay overnight at another girl's house," Robin told him. "I guess they don't have sleepovers in Atlantis."

"They do not," said Kaldur "But why do you wish to spy on them?"

"Because," Wally was starting to get impatient. "When girls have sleepovers they stay up all night and tell each other secrets!"

Aqualad was confused. "I do not understand. I thought you said that a sleepover is when girls go to sleep at another girls house. Now you're saying that they stay up all night."

Wally tried explaining it to him, but Kaldur kept getting more and more confused. So Robin said: "Why don't you come with us and find out."

In the end, Superboy also joined them because there was nothing to do and nothing good on TV.

…

"Artemis," said M'gann "Why are you wearing pajamas? At sleepovers you're supposed to wear a nightgown!"

"I don't have one," Artemis replied.

"How come?" Zatanna asked.

"When I was little my mom bought me one," said Artemis "I used to kick and move in my sleep a lot. I still do. The next morning, my blanket was off, my skirt was all up and you could see my panties. Ever since then, I wore pajamas at night."

There was a small pause. Then Zatanna said: "So what should we do next?"

"Watch a movie," suggested Raquel.

"Manicures," said M'gann.

"Truth or dare," said Barbara.

They decided to give each other manicures. Zatanna was doing Barbara's while M'gann was doing Raquel's. Artemis said she didn't like makeup so she went to make snacks. Raquel had an idea and told the others about it.

"Got it," said Zatanna, Barbara and M'gann, grinning.

…

"What's taking you so long?" Wally asked Dick.

"Batgirl thought that we might come and spy on them, so she added a little extra security," said Robin.

"Should we not be spying on them?" Kaldur asked Wally, feeling uneasy. It had suddenly occurred to him that should not be there.

"What? No," said Wally, assuring Kaldur. Under different circumstances, Kaldur would not have believed him, but right now, Kaldur was eaten up by curiosity.

…

Artemis placed the snacks on the table. When she turned around, Raquel and Barbara jumped on her while M'gann and Zatanna made her sit on a chair.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis almost yelled.

"Giving you a makeover!" said M'gann excitedly.

"I told you I didn't want one!" said Artemis.

"And we didn't listen," said Zatanna, who was giving Artemis a pedicure.

"Fine," said Artemis "I give up. But will you please stop restraining me. Its uncomfortable."

They gave Artemis a pedicure and a manicure, and put on a little makeup. They also opened her ponytail, and let her hair loose.

"You look great, girl," said Raquel.

"Thanks," Artemis blushed a little.

…

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" said Wally "Its almost been twenty minutes!"

"Don't exaggerate," said Robin "I'm working on it. And just in case you forgot, Batgirl and I have both been trained by Batman."

"Hey Supey," said Wally "Can't you hear what they're saying?"

"No," said Superboy "The walls are sound proof. But the girls are giving Artemis a makeover, and she doesn't like it."

"What is a makeover?" Kaldur asked.

"It's when girls put on nail polish, lip gloss, eye liner and the like to make themselves look pretty," said Wally.

"Nail Polish? Lip Gloss? Eye Liner?" said Kaldur, even more confused now "I am not familiar with these terms."

"Superboy," said Wally "A little help..."

With Superboy's help, Wally explained to Kaldur what make up is. Then Dick said "There, I've done it."

…

There was a small _beep_ from Barbara's holographic computer.. She turned it on, and smirked.

"Anything wrong?" Artemis asked her.

"Its nothing," said Barbara.

"So Zatanna, truth or dare?" said Raquel.

Zatanna thought for a moment. "I pick dare," she said.

"I've got a good one," said Barbara, and whispered something in Zatanna's ear. Zatanna grinned and said some magic words.

"What did you just do?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing," Zatanna replied.

"I'm hungry," said Barbara.

The girls ordered pizza and decided to watch a movie.

…

"This is boring," said Wally. "All we're doing is watching the girls watch a movie. I'm going back."

**...**

The four of them went back to the cave, and also decided to watch a movie. Kaldur turned the TV on, but the only thing they could watch was Dora the Explorer. Wally went to get something to eat from the fridge, but it was locked. Even Conner couldn't force it open. They sat on the sofa, and found themselves glued to it.

"Batgirl must have found out," said Dick gloomily.

"Wait," said Kaldur "We should not have spied on them."

…

"They've gone back," Barbara said to Zatanna "And your spell worked."

"What are you talking about?"Raquel asked them. Zatanna and Barbara told them. They all laughed.

"Serves them right," said Artemis.


End file.
